Mewtwo and Ambertwo: The Rejected Clones
by Windrises
Summary: Mewtwo and Ambertwo are finally released from the cloning chamber. They only have each other for support and they have to avoid being captured by Giovanni.


Notes: Pokemon was created by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori. This story is based on the cut scenes from Pokemon: The First Movie.

Dr. Fuji had been the main scientist for Team Rocket's cloning experiments for years. Dr. Fuji was a very careful person so he took his team. Giovanni, the evil leader of Team Rocket, didn't appreciate Dr. Fuji's slow progress so he sent Domino, also known as the Black Tulip, to check up on Dr. Fuji.

It was evening so Dr. Fuji started packing up his stuff. Domino walked in. The rest of Dr. Fuji's co-workers had left so most of the lights were off. Dr. Fuji saw Domino's shadow and was scared. He said, "Greetings Agent 009. What can I do for you?"

Domino replied, "Tell me the results of your cloning experiment."

Dr. Fuji said, "Things have been going slower than expected, but we're getting closer to our goal."

Domino asked, "Are you ever going to be able to successfully clone Mew? The boss is considering firing you."

Dr. Fuji sighed and said, "A few weeks ago my team found a way to do the cloning process for Amber and Mew."

Domino asked, "Why haven't you reported this information to the boss?"

Dr. Fuji sternly answered, "It's too dangerous. Mew has gained a lot of anger problems. If we release him into the real world he could try to destroy us. Don't tell Giovanni about this. Just tell him that I'm making progress and leave it at that." Dr. Fuji gave Domino five hundred dollars as a bribe. Domino accepted the money, but she told Giovanni everything.

A half hour later Dr. Fuji was in the long hallway and was about to start going him, but Giovanni approached him. Giovanni purposely had the lights shut off so he could look more intimidating. Giovanni spoke in a sinister tone while saying, "Greetings Mr. Fuji. I heard that you've been making progress on the cloning."

Dr. Fuji responded, "The clones will be ready in a few months."

Giovanni said, "I want the clones to be ready tomorrow."

Dr. Fuji responded, "We must wait a few months for safety reasons."

Giovanni said, "I care about results, not safety. You've wasted a lot of time and money. If you keep delaying the arrival of Mewtwo I'll fire you and you'll lose all chances of saving Amber."

Dr. Fuji tried to hold back his frustration while saying, "I'll have the clones ready by tomorrow night."

Giovanni smiled and said, "Thank you." Dr. Fuji walked out while Giovanni did an evil laugh.

The next morning Dr. Fuji and his team went to work early so they could finish up the rest of the work that was needed to get the two clones ready. While preparing for the clones Dr. Fuji had several emotions going on in his head: fear, anger, excitement, and confusion. He whispered, "Please don't fail." He whispered that throughout the day. His teammates weren't that weirded out, because they knew that he had lost his marbles over the past few years.

After hours of work Dr. Fuji said, "Lets release the clones." One of the fellow scientists was about to question wether or not this was a good idea, but the other scientists convinced him to not speak. They knew better than to question Dr. Fuji when he gave them a command.

While the cloning chamber was being opened Dr. Fuji put his face on a desk and said, "Make me get up when Amber comes out. If it doesn't work never get me up."

A few minutes later Ambertwo appeared out of the cloning chamber for the first time. Since Dr. Fuji's experiments took over a decade Ambertwo looked much older than the original Amber. She was a young adult. She was shivering so the scientists gave her one of the spare scientist uniforms.

One of the scientists made Dr. Fuji get up. He looked around the room and saw Ambertwo. He saw that she was an adult so he coldly asked, "Who are you?"

Ambertwo gently said, "I'm Amber, your daughter."

Dr. Fuji folded his arms and said, "My daughter was less than ten years old."

Ambertwo responded, "I grew up."

Dr. Fuji tried to find out if Ambertwo had the same memories that the original Amber had so he asked, "Do you remember the time I taught you how to ride a bike or the first movie I took you to?"

Ambertwo struggled to remember those things despite putting a lot of effort into it. She looked ashamed while saying, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any memories that take place before the cloning chamber."

Dr. Fuji said, "You're not my daughter."

Ambertwo asked, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Fuji sternly said, "I thought that cloning Amber would make the real Amber come back. You're just a mere clone. You have none of the same memories and you're not even the same age as her."

Suddenly Mewtwo popped out of the cloning chamber. He overheard what Dr. Fuji said and told him, "You're a jerk for speaking to her like that."

The other scientists were blown away by the fact that Mewtwo could talk, but Dr. Fuji could care less.

Dr. Fuji coldly said, "I'm going to get a job working at a company that isn't corrupt. Goodbye forever fake Amber."

Mewtwo angrily replied, "Come back here you immoral fool." Dr. Fuji walked out.

Ambertwo started crying and said, "Give me a hug."

Mewtwo hugged her and said, "Don't worry Amber. While in the cloning chamber you always stayed my side and cared for me so I'll always be your friend."

Amber's sad tears started turning into happy tears while saying, "Thank you Mewtwo. You might be the only one who truly cares about me."

One of the scientists called Giovanni and told him what was going on. Mewtwo threatened to blast the scientists so they quickly ran out of the room. Mewtwo said, "Everybody here just wants to use me for their experiments. That's the only reason that I was created. I'm Team Rocket's lab rat, nothing more."

Ambertwo replied, "You're not a lab rat to me. You're my closest friend."

Mewtwo said, "There's nobody here that will give us a home. They'll want to experiment on me and they'll likely abandon you."

Ambertwo replied, "Then lets run away together. We'll live together and support each other forever."

Mewtwo said, "I'm not so sure about your plan."

Ambertwo had a concerned look on her face while saying, "Nobody else cares about us anymore. We have to stay by each other's side. Please trust me."

Five minutes later Giovanni walked up to the lab room with dozens of security guards. He looked at the room and was amused by how much of it Mewtwo broke in a short amount of time. Giovanni said, "Greetings Mewtwo. I'm your true creator, because it was my idea to have you created."

Mewtwo angrily asked, "Do you want me to blast you?"

Giovanni answered, "Lets not solve our differences with violence. Those scientists just thought of you as a lab rat, but I want to give you a very high ranking honor. You'd be put in charge of a plan that I've been working since the day I started this company."

Ambertwo nervously said, "Ignore Giovanni. While I was in the cloning chamber my dad talked about him frequently. He warned me to never trust him."

Giovanni angrily said, "Ignore that brat."

Mewtwo was furious to hear anybody insult Ambertwo so he started blasting random things around the room. Mewtwo was about to blast Giovanni and the guards, but Ambertwo stopped him and said, "Forget about these scoundrels. Lets just escape this madness."

Mewtwo replied, "Very well." Mewtwo carried Ambertwo in his arms and flew away.

Giovanni desperately wanted to get Mewtwo back so he sent a message to all of his Team Rocket agents. He said, "The most powerful Pokemon has been created. Sadly he has tried to escape our organization. Whoever captures Mewtwo will get promoted to being my top agents."

Meanwhile Jessie, James, and Meowth were playing Pokemon Go. After listening to the message Jessie said, "This is our big chance to becoming Giovanni's top agents."

James replied, "I feel like we have what it takes to get that promotion."

Meowth smiled and said, "After we capture Mewtwo I'll be the boss' favorite pet again."

Jessie said, "We need to hurry. There's likely a hundred agents trying to get that promotion."

James and Meowth replied, "Okay."

Mewtwo took Ambertwo to an empty park and said, "It appears that this park got shut down so we'll be alone."

Ambertwo looked around and said, "It's a beautiful looking place. We're surrounded by nature. It's calm, peaceful, and the sky looks gorgeous. Have you ever seen a sunrise before?"

Mewtwo said, "Of course not."

Ambertwo responded, "Look up."

Mewtwo looked up and was impressed by the beautiful colors of the sky. He said, "This place will make a fine home for now. Berries seem to grow all around this former park so we won't have to worry about starvation."

Ambertwo replied, "I'm thirsty." She found a bucket and said, "I'm going to go the pond and brings us back some water."

Mewtwo sternly said, "Be careful."

Ambertwo responded, "I'll be safe Mewtwo."

After dinner Ambertwo said, "Mewtwo, I haven't been given the basic things most people have. I have no family or even a house. All I ask of you is that you'll stay with me and care about me. If you can do that I'll be happy."

Mewtwo replied, "I have no intention of ever leaving. You're the only one that's shown me genuine feelings. I would be a senseless monster that blew up every enemy I came across if you hadn't given me your support."

Jessie, James, and Meowth flew down to where Mewtwo and Amber were. They had been using rocket boots to fly. Jessie said, "We just came here to get some water, but we found something more useful."

Mewtwo angrily asked, "What do you fools want?"

James answered, "A glass of water." Jessie and Meowth facepalmed.

Meowth said, "You better surender Mewtwo."

Mewtwo said, "I could easily defeat you pathetic scoundrels. You aren't any kind of a threat to me."

Jessie pointed to Ambertwo and said, "We could hurt her."

Ambertwo replied, "Please just leave us alone. All I want is to spend some quality time with him. I have nobody else in this world."

Jessie offered a handshake and said, "Let me help you." Ambertwo tried to shake Jessie's hand, but Jessie used an electric buzzer to make Ambertwo pass out. Even James and Meowth thought that was harsh.

Jessie said, "Follow us to Team Rocket or you'll never get your friend back." Jessie, James, and Meowth used their rocket boots to fly away. Mewtwo followed them.

After a few dozen miles of flying around Mewtwo started losing his morality. He grabbed Ambertwo and blasted Jessie, James, and Meowth. They said, "Team Rocket blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth grabbed onto a tree so they could survive the fall. Jessie called Giovanni and told him what was going on. The three criminals were too weak to fight Mewtwo so they took a nap.

Mewtwo gently brushed Ambertwo's hair while asking, "Are you okay?"

Ambertwo said, "Yes, because you're my hero."

Mewtwo and Ambertwo looked around and saw office buildings nearby. They were in a small park in the city.

Dr. Fuji had gotten a new job at a laboratory that was next to where Mewtwo and Ambertwo were. He looked out the window and saw them. He left work early to pay Ambertwo a visit.

Dr. Fuji walked up to Ambertwo and nervously said, "Hi Ambertwo." Mewtwo threatened to blast Dr. Fuji, but Ambertwo convinced him not to. Dr. Fuji said, "When I talked to you I forgot to ask you an important question."

Ambertwo replied, "Please ask it."

Dr. Fuji asked, "Even though your only memories are from the cloning chamber do you have any memories of me?"

Ambertwo said, "Yes. I remember that for years you would speak to me. Since I was in the cloning chamber I couldn't talk back, but you always treated me like a daughter. You gave me comfort in my darkest moments."

Dr. Fuji replied, "You're not the original Amber, but you seem to have the same type of heart and kindness that she had. If you can forgive me I can give you a new home and I assure you that I'll be a real dad to you this time."

Ambertwo cried tears of joy and hugged Dr. Fuji. She said, "I love you Dad."

Dr. Fuji replied, "I'm so glad to have my daughter back."

Mewtwo said, "Dr. Fuji, take Amber to a safe place. Giovanni's still after me."

Ambertwo nervously replied, "Don't leave me forever."

Mewtwo said, "I'll come back to you after I get rid of Giovanni."

Dr. Fuji said, "We better hurry Amber."

Ambertwo replied, "Please get a head start. I promise to follow in a minute."

Dr. Fuji said, "Okay."

Ambertwo said, "You may not have any armor, but you're my knight."

Mewtwo replied, "Please go Amber. I need to make sure you get out of here safely. I would probably become obsessed with making a clone of you if anything ever happened to you."

Ambertwo said, "Just answer me one question before I go. Do you love me?"

Mewtwo said, "Yes." Ambertwo kissed Mewtwo. Mewtwo had never felt so surprised in a long time.

Giovanni arrived with a hundred agents and said, "A human and a Pokemon kissing? Come on. This is real life, not The Shape of Water."

Mewtwo said, "Run away Amber." A few of the agents tried to grab Amber, but she filled up with so much determination that she managed to stop them.

Giovanni said, "Work for me Mewtwo."

Mewtwo replied, "No."

Giovanni said, "If you don't obey me I'll have my best agents get rid of Amber."

Mewtwo angrily said, "If you do that I'll destroy your headquarters."

Giovanni replied, "Spare me the false threats."

Mewtwo created a giant ball full of electric blasts. He threw it. Giovanni and the agents ducked. The blast was programmed by Mewtwo to go to Team Rocket headquarters. The guards saw that so they had everybody run out before the headquarters blew up.

Giovanni angrily said, "I'm going to make sure you never see Amber again." Giovanni was about to attack Ambertwo so Mewtwo blasted him. Giovanni fell to the ground.

Mewtwo walked up to Giovanni's agents and said, "You'll suffer the same if you don't leave me and Amber alone forever." The agents ran away.

Ambertwo ran up to Mewtwo and hugged him. She asked, "Are the enemies gone?"

Mewtwo confidently said, "Yes."

Mewtwo and Ambertwo walked up to Dr. Fuji and explained what happened. Ambertwo asked, "Can Mewtwo move in with us Dad?"

Dr. Fuji said, "I owe him for saving you. Also a lot of other greedy scoundrels will likely come after him in the future so we'll protect him."

Ambertwo asked, "Will we get to see my mom soon?"

Dr. Fuji said, "I don't know if she'll accept the new you."

Ambertwo smiled and said, "That's the reason trying was invented."

Dr. Fuji replied, "Fair enough."

The next day Dr. Fuji and Ambertwo knocked on the house door of Amber's mom. Amber's mom opened the door and saw Ambertwo. She said, "You look so much like my daughter."

Ambertwo replied, "I'm a clone of your daughter. I know that we've never met in person, but Dad's told me so much about you that I already know you and love you."

Amber's mom said, "I figured you would of avoided talking about me."

Dr. Fuji said, "I felt Amber's clone should know about you. I've missed you during these past few days. I better go so you two can get to know each other."

Amber's mom replied, "Please stay. This is a family reunion."

A few months later Dr. Fuji and Amber's mom got re-married and moved back in together. Ambertwo lived with them. Dr. Fuji's boss at his new workplace was a big supporter of Pokemon so he allowed Mewtwo to live at the workplace. It was a much safer and friendlier place than Team Rocket. Ambertwo visited Mewtwo everyday and lived up to her promise of being by his side forever.


End file.
